Percy goes to Hogwarts
by SeolCat11
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace goes to Hogwarts to protect and help the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald/Ron Weasley. As they go undercover, will they be revealed? What adventures will they meet along the way? I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Anything in italics means that it is being said in greek **

** This is my first fanfiction**

Percy's Point of View

I'm sitting in my cabin when Annabeth comes through the door.

"Chiron wants you down at the Big House," she says as she kisses me on the cheek. Then she walks out the door. I shrug as I follow her outside. When we make it to the Big House, I see that Nico and Thalia are already there.

Chiron comes through the door, " You guys are needed for a quest." He says.

"Nooo derrr." Thalia says rolling her eyes.

Chiron shoots her a glance before continuing. " My old friend talked to me yesterday needing help. He needs some of my best students/campers to help protect his school. How much of you guys know about the wizarding world?"

We all glance at each other not knowing what wizards are, I mean, sure we knew watt there were, but they couldn't be real, could they?

Seeing our confusion Chiron quickly explained to us some history. "A long time ago, Hecate blessed 4 people the power of magic with wand use and stuff like that. They can all do magic with their wands and yeah. My friend, Dumbledore needs you to help protect, I guess. the school and help the students there. He specifically needs you to help watch over the Golden Trio. You will know who they are when you get there. I need you to go undercover and make sure this trio stays safe, ok?"

We all nodded, seems like fun, until a thought struck me.

" How will be preforming magic?" I asked.

Chiron smiled. "Hecate has granted you power to be able to do magic, you will find your wands when you go there. I nodded.

"What's the name of the school?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron went red, " Ummmm.. it's Hogwarts."

It all took a second before everyone was on the ground laughing.

"What, like pimplypigs? What kind of name is Hogwarts!" Nico laughs trying to get a breather.

That remark all made us laugh harder.

Then Chiron just mumbled something about just protect them from Voldemort.

Too bad, that just made us laugh harder.

-Time Skip-

Harry's Point of View

I was passing by a compartment trying to find the trolley when I heard a voice. Malfoy's voice. But he wasn't speaking english but some other weird language.

"_Did you hear_ Percy _is coming to_ Hogwarts?" I hear Malfoy's voice as another replies. **A/N** **Hope you remembered that italics meant it's spoken in greek!**

** "**_Really? I can't wait to see him again!" _ I hear Luna's usual dreamy voice say, but this time its more like an actual person.

"_Not only him but _Annabeth_, _Thalia_, and _Nico_ are coming too!"_

_ "Seriously? I can't wait to see my half sister again!"_

_ "Wait! Shhhhhh. I hear someone outside._

Harry noticed that they didn't continue. He moved back to his compartment. He had so many questions. Why was Luna talking to Malfoy? Why are they speaking a different language? Who was Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico? What is going on?

**Please review!**

**Thanks SeolCat11**


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's Point of View

I pack my bag to get ready for Hogwarts. Of course I bring my precious bow and arrow. I wonder what it's going to be like there. I take my solar powered ipod plug the earphones in my ears as I listen to music. Chiron said that the school is formal, please tell me we don't have to wear uniforms. I pack an extra pair of silver converses, throw my silver parka in and I'm ready to go. I put on my signature death to barbie earrings and shirt, pop up the handle of my backpack (with wheels, thanks the gods) and head toward the former me - the pine tree. There I meet up with Nico and Percy, who are dully picking at their fingernails. I see Annabeth coming up the hill with a stuffed suitcase.

"Sorry!" Annabeth yells, " My Daedalus' Laptop wouldn't fit! She quickly pecks Percy on the cheek and holds hands with him.

I roll my eyes. " So, how are we going to get to Hogwarts, I mean its like all the way to England." I say.

"Shadow travel." Nico says dully as Percy nods in agreement.

" Fine with that." Annabeth shrugs as I just raise my shoulders in a who cares? Kind of way.

We gather all our luggage, make sure we were all touching Nico… and our luggage. Soon enough we were in the shadows, in the darkness, were were a full speed with shadows lunging at us. I take a deep breath and all of a sudden, we seem to be at this big castle with a train coming toward us, pulling out at the station.

A big burly man, like a giant, comes toward us. "You must be the exchange students from America!" He yells out. "Just follow that path up there to the carriages." And we do.

When we have made it to the actual castle, we meet up with an older, I guess, man comes toward us. He has a loooong silvery beard, he introduces us as Albus Dumbledore. We head up to his office, following him.

"You 4 will all be in the same year as Harry, the 8 year. The only one who knows who you actually are are the teachers and I." He says. "Your wands will be in your private room. Chiron has also told me that if anyone asks you, you must say you are from pimplypigs." **A/N I know there is no 8th year but I didn't want to put in something from the book into my fanfiction.**

We groan.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Dumbledore says. " You are supposedly supposed to be from Olympus' Wizarding School, now hurry along to the great hall. You are going to be sitting with the Gryffindor's table for the 's time for your entry." And with that, he disappeared.

-Time Skip-

Harry's Point of View

When all the sorting is done, Dumbledore stands up to make an announcement.

"This year, we are having American exchange students over from Olympus' Wizarding School! At breakfast, lunch, and dinner, they will sit at the Gryffindor's table, there are only 4, so don't worry they won't take up much room." Cheers could be heard from our table. "Please welcome them in!" And with that he sits down.

The door burst open as 4 people walk in.

**Sorry that was short. And a bit fast paced. He He**

**Kutos to anyone who knows what cabin I am putting Draco in(1st chapter)**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, though I wish I did. Please review!**

**SeolCat11**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Point of View

I watched the 4 exchange students walk in. The tallest boy has black messy but good looking hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like the leader. He was wearing a orange shirt with greek words on looks like me (minus the glasses,) but sadly, more good looking and muscular. He is holding hands with a girl with slightly curly blonde hair and gray eyes. Although she was blonde**(No offense to blondes, please!)**, she had an intelligent look in her eyes. She was wearing the same greek shirt as the tall guy. Maybe they met at a greek club or something? To the left of the blonde girl was another girl. The girl had short spunky black hair with blue highlights. Her facial expression was saying, mess with me and you're dead, kind of look. She was wearing a death to barbie t-shirt and earrings. On her wrist was a silver bangle and a similar silver ring around her hair. Next to the tall guy was a short boy dressed in all black. He seemed younger than the rest. He seemed younger than the rest and it seemed like shadows kind of clinged to him.

They make it to the front of the hall, turn around and introduce themselves. "Hi," says the tallest guy."I'm Percy Jackson." All the girls in the room sighed.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." The blonde girl says glaring at all the girl's "Percy's girlfriend." and I swear the all the girls were sad.

"Nico Di Angelo." The guy in all black said, bored.

"Thalia" Said the death to barbie girl.

"What's your last name!" I hear Ron next to me yell.

The death to barbie girl, or Thalia, glared at him, causing Ron to shut up and whimper. "I don't use my last name." She say angrily.

Percy goes up to Dumbledore and whispers something in his ear. Dumbledore nods, and says something like good idea or something like that.

"Change of plans." Dumbledore says with his wand to his throat, making his voice louder. "The exchanges will rotate tables everyday, learning to meet all the students." Ron groans and I elbow him.

"Lets eat!" Dumbledore yells.

The exchange students sit down near us and Hermione(being Hermione) questions them.

"What grade are you guys in? Do you like to read? Why are you here? Where specifically did you come from in America? Are you Half-bloods, Pure-Bloods, or Muggleborns? Why aren't you wearing your robes?"

Annabeth answers perfectly to our big surprise in the correct order after thinking for a few seconds. "All in the 8 year, I do, To learn the Hogwarts way of doing things, Long Island, New York, Half-Bloods, and we don't have to."

Hermione nods, noticing her falter over the Half-Blood question.

I all of a sudden remember that Draco was talking to Luna about Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico! "Hey, do you guys….." I start but don't finish because Draco and Luna was walking toward us.

"Oh my gods! Draco, Luna! How are you!" Annabeth squeals, as she races over to them.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico turn around in shock until they race over and bear hug Draco and Luna.

I raise my eyebrows, confused. They know Draco and Luna? This isn't good.

"How are you guys! We missed you at camp!" Thalia yells.

"Good guys. How's Death breath and Kelp head doing?" Luna says in a completely normal voice.

Death Breath, Kelp Head? What in the world is the usual dreamy Luna talking about? I know she's looney but not this looney!

Percy and Nico gives a thumbs up flashing smiles. I see a hufflepuff girl faint at Percy's smile.

_" We haven't seen you forever! We thought Chiron sent you on a quest but you guys never came back!" _Annabeth says in some weird language.

_" We've been here, silly." _Luna says in the same different language. What happened to english?

_"What for?"_ Percy says. I want to yell at them to speak english. But I don't have to because Ron blurts it out before I have a chance.

"Speak bloody english people!" Ron yells. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Luna, and Draco glare at him before returning to their weird language conversation.

_"To watch over different types of magic and schools." _Draco says.

_"Well we better get back to our tables. I'm starved!" _Thalia says and for some reason, they laugh. What are they saying!?

_"Bye!"_ Nico says.

They come back and Hermione says, " What were you talking about?" She say suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Nico says but we can tell he's lying.

Then a needle comes flying, hitting Percy in the cheek. I look to where it came from. The Weasley twins with their truth needles. I guess they knew they were lying too but they look downright confused. I look to Percy and see the needle on the floor. Another truth needle goes flying and hitter him on the side of his nose but instead it just hits him and falls to the floor. Percy just keeps on talking to Ron like nothing happened, as he never felt it. Ron had a very confused look.

"Whats wrong?" Percy asks.

"Oh nothing." Hermione says in a high-pitched confused worried voice.

What is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's Point of View

I can't believe we saw Draco and Luna again! We missed them so much at camp! When they went on a quest and din't return we were devastated. What had happened to them? And look, they were here all along! I wish we could have gone somewhere more private though. I could tell the trio were getting suspicious and so was everyone else. When we head back I started chatting with Hermione. Percy almost gave us away one time. But luckily, I caught it just in time.

"Who's you director?" Hermione asked.

"Chiro..Mr. Brunner." Percy had said.

Ron, the red haired annoying, oblivious guy, raised his eyebrow.

" Chiron Brunner, he lets us call him by his first name." I explain quickly.

"What was the name of your school again?" Harry, the Black haired guy with glasses and lightning scar asked.

"Camp H...Olympus's Wizarding School." Percy said.

I was about to face-palm myself. "Our school is more like a camp than a school."

"Aaaaaah." Hermione said but I could tell she was still a little skeptical.

Soon enough, it was time to go to bed. We followed Dumbledore's directions to our private room. It was located in the Gryffindor's common room.

"Hera's Dove." Harry said to a portrait of a fat lady and the painting swung and I looked at each other. We were stifling laughs. Hera's dove? Really. Hera's peacock or Hera's cow I would understand but Hera's Dove? Really? Sadly Percy and Nico couldn't help it. They burst out laughing."Hera's Dove? Really?" They say between laughs. Thalia glares at them. They shut up. Harry was confused but just let it pass. We walked toward the stairway to our right and Thalia went on the stairs first. Except then Ron stopped her. I should really tell him that you never stop Thalia, she does what she does and you just go with it. But I didn't. I wanted to see what happens.

" Thats the boy's bedrooms. The girl's room are over there on the left.

Thalia just smirked. "Why, you think I was going to the boy's room?" She goes all the way to the top and enters the very top rom. She pops her head out. "Are you guys coming or not? We follow her up and we hear Ron sputtering, " There was never a room there before!" We just smile. We go through the door to another door. Dumbledore said there was 2 doors so no one could see inside if they try to get inside the first door. He had said demigods were the only one that are able to go into this room. I hear Ron call to Harry and Hermione. Then we hear footsteps coming up. We make sure to not open the second door yet.

"What's this room doing here?" Harry asked.

"Its our room." Nico says.

"But girls and boys are not supposed to share dormitories!" Hermione says stubbornly.

"Well we're an exception."Percy smiles sweetly, the kind that made girls melt. Hermione then kind of got lost in his eyes but he was looking at me. He winked at me. Ron tried to go through to the other side but he couldn't. He bounced of the invisible force-field. I smiled. Just like the one in camp. They keep on trying to enter except they can't. Nico smiles.

"Why can't get through the door?" He says mockingly. "Whats so hard about it?" He walks through the open space to them and back to us. "Its as easy as that." They glare at us and leave. Finally! We can open the door to our were 4 beds each with it's own dresser, refrigerator, and desks. There was a bathroom in the corner of the room. On the other side of the room were dummies and all kinds of weapons. In the middle area was a large sofa and a fireplace. On another wall were book shelves. There was also a big jar of drachmas. We all went to our dressers and beds. I immediately pulled a book from the bookshelves and put it on my bed. I put all my clothes and explored all the drawers on the dresser. In one dresser was my books I needed for the year. In another were clothes that were (thankfully) my style and size. I found a small drawer and opened it. I found my wand and a note.

**Dear Annabeth,**

**This is your wand. It is made from a olive tree with the core of an owl's feather. You are the only one that can use it along with the rest of your demigod friends. I have converted all you books into greek and your spells will work better if you say them in greek. I have granted all of you extra knowledge that you can even say some spells without the wands. Some spells you need to even though other wizards need the wands.**

** Hecate**

Thank the gods they are in greek! I look at my wand. At the point were little owls carved into the wood. I smiled.

**The Letters**

** Dear Percy.**

**This is your wand. It is made from blue coral with the core of seaweed. You are the only one that can use it along with the rest of your demigod friends. I have converted all you books into greek and your spells will work better if you say them in greek. I have granted all of you extra knowledge that you can even say some spells without the wands. Some spells you need to even though other wizards need the wands.**

** Hecate**

**(**Carved at the top were fishes and dolphins jumping out of the waves)

**Dear Thalia,**

**This is your wand. It is made from a pine tree (**what a coincidence)** with the core of an eagle feather. You are the only one that can use it along with the rest of your demigod friends. I have converted all you books into greek and your spells will work better if you say them in greek. I have granted all of you extra knowledge that you can even say some spells without the wands. Some spells you need to even though other wizards need the wands.**

** Hecate**

**(**Carved at the top was and eagle flying to it's nest)

** Dear Nico,**

**This is your wand. It is made from a weeping willow with the core of a spider leg. You are the only one that can use it along with the rest of your demigod friends. I have converted all you books into greek and your spells will work better if you say them in greek. I have granted all of you extra knowledge that you can even say some spells without the wands. Some spells you need to even though other wizards need the wands.**

** Hecate**

(Carved at the top were skulls and crossbones)

**Thank you following people for reviewing!**

**Ike Danger**

**PicturePerfectPassion**

**lovebukz**

**Please review! **

**Thanks,**

**Seol**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Percy's, Annabeth's, Thalia's and Nico's Schedule.**

**1. Transfiguration-McGonagall ….7:30-9:00**

**2. Magical Creatures-Hagrid…..9:05-10:00**

** -Flitwick….10:05-11:30**

**4 Lunch….11:35-12:00**

**5. Potions-Snape…12:05-1:30**

** -Binns…..1.35-2:30**

**7. Defense Against the Dark Arts-Walski (oc) 2:35-3:45**

** -Sprout….3:50-4:00**

** -Trelawney…4:05-5:00**

**10. Study Hall…5:05-6:00**

**11. Dinner….6:05-7:00**

**12. Muggles Studies-Zappia (oc)…7:05-8:00**

**13. Astronomy-Firenze….8:05-9:00**

**14. Free/Bed….9:05-10:00**

Nico's Point of View

I was actually surprised that our room had dummies for us to train, thank Hades though, or else I would have to practice with skeletal warriors. We decided to practice our spells. We open our books and thanks Hades they were in greek. Even though the note said so, I was still pretty thankful.

We went to bed and I thought about the day. Draco had been my buddy when he was at camp. He always teased people but in a nice sort of way. Oh that son of Hermes.

I fall into dreamless (yay!) sleep.

**Sorry Nico's POV is short, I am not very good at Nico's POV! PM me if you have ideas for Nico**

-Time Skip-

Percy's Point of View

"WAKE UP KELP HEAD, FREAKING WAKE UP!"

I groan. "It's only like 2 am guys!"

Thalia starts shaking me. "Percy, it's 7 am, It's breakfast time!"

"What!" I scream! I quickly put on a shirt and race down to the main hall. I hear Thalia racing down. "Darn you, Percy! Wait for me!" She races down after me and goes to the great hall. I look up to see Dumbledore pointing to the Hufflepuff table. I nod and sit down. After a few minutes I pull out a little jar of greek fire I used yesterday for offering. Thalia had gone back up to wake Annabeth and Nico. "Poseidon." I whisper in a very, very quiet tone and throw some scrambled eggs in.

"You burn food!" I hear someone behind me say. It was that Rob or Robert guy, you know the red haired guy. "Religion. Rob, Religion." Is all I say. I hear him say something about Ron but thats it. I start eating when a bunch of girls start sitting next to me giggling and flirting with me. I put on a I'm really uncomfortable face but they don't pay attention to it. "Hi, Handsome." One girl says to me giggling and holding on my are. "Ooooh, so strong and muscular." She says flirtatiously.

"Ummm, can you get off of me?" Is all say

"Noo, you're going to interrupt the good part you keep talking," as she tries to kiss me.

I turn my head, " I have a girlfriend."

"You'll forget abut her soon enough"

I shove her face away from me.

"Don't you like me?" She says in a puppy dog voice.

"Umm, I don't know?" I say pulling a get away from me face.

"Well, you'll like me soon." She say closing her eyes leaning toward me, about to kiss me again. I push her away. And want to know what she does? She just smirks.

"Tough aren't you?" She says. She grabs me pulling my head toward her, I try to squirm until I see Annabeth coming in. I mouth the word help to her and she nods. The hufflepuff girl is right about to smash her lips onto mine when Annabeth slams her fist into the girls nose, missing me by centimeters. As the girl is in shock, trying to recover, Annabeth slaps her in the cheek. Then that hufflepuff girl faces Annabeth and Annabeth judo flips her.

"Don't ever mess with my boyfriend ever again, got it bimbo?" Annabeth growls as the hufflepuff girl whimper. And just for a good measure, Annabeth twists her arm until Hufflepuff girl screams in pain. Annabeth then comes over to kiss me. I kiss her back. "Thank the gods, Annabeth!" I say to her kissing her.

She smiles, " Come on, we'll miss Transfiguration." She leaves making me have to chase after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! **

Hermione's Point of View

Transfiguration today. I head to McGonagall's room and of course, I'm the first one there. Proffessor McGonagall was busy writing on the board, about what page of the book we were using, spells, etc. I open my book to the correct page. I know something is suspicious about those exchange students. I pull out a fresh sheet of paper and start writing all the suspicious things.

Annabeth falters over Halfblood question

Don't respond that much to Harry's name (**A/N I didn't write it in other chapters so after this chapter i am going to write it at the bottom.)**

Talks about "camp"

Has weird Nicknames

Talks in some sort of different language

Percy isn't hurt with needles-like he has iron skin

Calls headmasters by first name

School is camp?

Laughs at "Hera's Dove"

Gets private room that only they can go through

I hear Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia come in. Or just P.A.N.T for short. They sits next to me as I quickly hide my list under my book. Proffessor McGonagall starts her lesson.

" Today we will be turning animals into goblets. The spell to do so is on pg.37 in your text books. You all have a raven on your desk. Please turn it into a goblet." I'm already on the page and I look over to Annabeth's and Percy's desks. Their books were in some weird different language.

"What language is that?" I ask.

"Something that we can read." Is the reply I get.

The they turn back to reading. I turn to my desk, reading what the spell is. I don't quite get it on my first try. I look at the P.A.N.T's and see that they are mumbling something and as soon as the word's leave the'r mouth, the raven has turned into a goblet! I look at my raven, enunciate my words and it turns into a raven. BUT instead of me getting praised, the exchange students get it!

"Wow! You have turned your ravens into goblets so quickly! If you were in a house I would've given you points, good job!" McGonagall says.

"Blimey, they beat Hermione!" I hear a familiar voice say. *cough*Ron*cough*

I glare at him. Trying to find fault in the exchange's students work I say to them " You need to enunciate your words, if you mumble them, the spell could rebound." But I really should not have said that.

"Listen here Buck Tooth, we'll do our spells our way, got it? If our way doesn't work then we'll try your way so until that happens, BUT OUT! The Thalia say angrily says to me. The rest nods and the walk out of the room.

Darn it.

**Done! If I get 8-10 reviews today I will write a 1000 + word chapter, thanks!**

**And the how they met the trio:**

Harry's POV

The exchange students sit near us.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron says.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." I say, then pause waiting or their reaction. All they do is nod and say hi.

"Don't you know who he is? He's the boy who led! You know, the chosen one!" Ron blurts out surprised and angrily.

"No we don't know who he is, and we're from America so things run differently our world." Thalia says glaring at Ron who had interrupted her while she was talking to Nico. "Now Death Breath, what were you saying about Clarisse's failed date with Chris?"

**The End**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the schedule didn't work out! Here it just without the times and teachers**

**1. Transfiguration**

**2. Care of Magical Creatures**

**3. Charms**

**4. Lunch**

** against the Dark Arts**

** Hall**

** Studies**

** /BedTime**

**Didn't get 10 reviews but I still wrote one anyways! I didn't even try to, it just turned out that way!**

Percy's Point of View

We head to the magical creatures lesson. I'm hoping our lesson has nothing to do with horses, I really wanted to keep my identity a secret. We head down as a big man comes out of the forest with some unicorns. I groan.

"Don't worry Percy, hopefully they won't notice you." Annabeth says, not too convincingly.

"This week we'll be learning about horses, like pegasi, unicorns and hippocampi. Today we'll learn about unicorns of course. Oh and to those who do not know me, I'm Hagrid." The big man called Hagrid said. I face palm myself. Great.

"I need 2 volunteers to help me with these 2 unicorns, how about Percy and Hermione ov' there?" I mentally kill myself. I walk over. "Careful Percy, Unicorns tend to like females better than males so you be careful." Ha,I felt like laughing, I don't need to be careful. Hey, look now, the 2 unicorns were trying to be the one who I took care of. **A/N this time italics is horse language**

"Hey guys, calm down." I say

_"Yes Horse Master! How are your travels?"_ The unicorns say as they bow. "Rise, what are your names?"

_"I'm Boaz, the swift and strong one."_ The unicorn to the left said, I noticed he had a more sturdy look to him then the other unicorn.

_"I'm Lunaria, it means of the moon."_ The unicorn to the right said, she had a soft peaceful glow to her.

"Ok well, Boaz, Lunaria, I'm kinda undercover so pretend I'm just a normal person, kay?

_"Yes, master." _Boaz and Lunaria bow down again then trot away.

I turn around. Everyone is staring at me, shocked. Except Draco, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, of course. Hermione stares at me.

"How did you do that?" She says, "They just bowed to you, and you talked to them, and, and," She looks like she saw a, well, ghost wouldn't work here would it?

Trying to avoid any more suspicion, I say " I just have my way with horses." And leave even though there is still 15 minutes left of class.I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. I grin my lop-sided grin. " Well looks like I gave a small slip there huh?"

Nico snorts, "Yah, think? Come on, I'm out of practice, lets fight." Nico taps his ring letting his 3 foot Stygian Iron sword pop out. I pull out Ryptide an swing him in my hand. Man, it's been a while. Thalia almost brings out her spear but changes her mind and does some target practice. She pulls out a silver hair pin turning into a bow, a sheath of arrows suddenly appears on her back. Annabeth pulls out a knife and decides target practice too and throws her dagger into a tree.

"OH MY GODS!" Annabeth screams, her eyes widening at her mistake. She pulls her knife out of the tree saying sorry to whichever dryad who belonged to the tree, even though none appeared. Thalia, seeing Annabeth decides not to target practice and joins Nico and I in fighting with her spear. Annabeth then comes over to us, with her dagger. Now we are ready to fight.

Harry's Point of View

Hermione, Ron, and I sit down in class. Professor Flitwick is about to start his lesson when the exchange students burets in. The mumble sorry and head to some open desks, who happened to be in front of us. I look closely at them. They were covered in cuts and bruises. What happened? I see them passing around some sort of square bread pieces. As soon as they swallowed the bread, all their cuts disappeared. What in the world?

"Blimey, Harry, did you see that?" Ron not so quietly whispered. I elbow him for being so loud. Thalia glares at us before returning her attention to the lesson.

We were turning things different colors and each had a feather on our desk. Before I could even say confundia, I hear Professor Flitwick say." Good job! Done so quickly! If you were in a house I would have given you 25 points each." I look over to Hermione who's fuming, uh oh.

"They didn't even say it right." I hear Hermione say.

What is up with theses exchange students?

-Time Skip-

We go to potions. My least favorite class by far. I walk in to see Snape's cold black eyes watch me come in. Weird thing is, his eyes turn happy when I hear the door come in, Snape happy?

"Severus!" I hear coming from the door. Snape smiles, actually smiles, before he is tackled by the exchange students. He laughs. I think I'm going crazy. Snape laughed.

"Good to see you too!" Snape says. The whole Gryffindor is in shock. How did Snape get so happy?

_ "We missed you at camp, the Hecate cabin never get their sleeping potion right since you left."_ Annabeth says. **A/N Italics back to greek!**

"Well I had to go, I missed you guys too. Now sit down, the lesson is about to start." The exchange students nod and sit down.

"How did you get Snape so happy?" I hear Hermione whisper to Percy.

"He was a umm, lets say, teacher at our school. He was voted Teacher of the Month one time because he was the funniest, silliest teacher ever." Percy says turning back to the lesson. Snape silly? Noooooo.

After potions is done, Snape assigned us no homework. Snape that usually gives us 5 paragraph essays to do and 10 worksheets everyday, gave us no homework! I'm kinda liking this P.A.N.T group, but only during the end of potions. They are getting really suspicious. I wonder how they know Snape, well of course I know, but why do I get the feeling they were lying?


	8. Chapter 8

** Ok, so this glitch thing that isn't allowing me to do the schedule is annoying me, so, you just sadly won't know the schedule. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

Nico's Point of View

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I laugh as we go to History. I walk open the door right when a ghost turns it's head to look at me. I scowl. Binns. He was a ghost who escaped the Underworld because of his richness. Sadly, when you escape the underworld, it doesn't mean you'll have your body back.

"Lo-o-o-rd Nico! The Ghost King, how nice to see you!" He says nervously.

I scowl even more. "I should report you Binns."

"No-no-no-no sire! Please spare me!"

"Maybe." I say frowning as I take my seat.

"Nice giveaway, Death-Breath." I hear Thalia whisper.

Binns acted all great to me. "Oh Lord, are you hungry? Do you need something to eat?" or "Nico sire, is there anything you need, your wish is my command." I mean seriously, he was going to give us away! People were glancing at me suspiciously, like seriously Binns, shut up!

-Time Skip-

Percy's Point of View

"Lets see, I think we have Defense against the Dark Arts next, right?" I hear Annabeth say next to me as I hold her hand.

"Yup"

I hear Nico groan. "I practically am the Dark Arts." He says exasperatedly. I laugh until I see something in the corner of my eye. A flash of brown. Then I hear a moo. I freeze, as so do my friends. We all charge to courtyard, and there stands my old friend, the Minotaur.

I flick open my pen and charge. I slash, jump, roll. Annabeth pulls out her concealed dagger, Thalia brings out her hair pin, shooting arrows at the Minotaur, barely missing me.

"OOPS, SORRY PERCY!" I hear Thalia yell. I ignore it having a more important thing to do at the moment. Nico joins me with his 3 foot sword and we roll and jab, over and over again as silver arrows whiz, striking the minotaur, making him mad. Finally, Annabeth jumps onto the Minotaur's back and jabs him. The Minotaur explodes as gold dust fly through the air, making it rain little gold particles. I grab a square of ambrosia, nibble the end, and pass it to my friend. I fell relieved as all my cuts and bruises close up and disappear. I look up and see the Golden Trio looking through the window at us.

"Thalia!" I whisper yell. "A little mist please?" Thalia looks up to where I am looking. She gulps, snaps and waves her hand. Harry and Ron mumble something and turn away. I notice Hermione linger a second longer. Noticing that we missed Defense Against the Dark Arts (Nico lets out air, relieved) we head to Herbology.

-Time Skip-

Harry's Point of View

Nothing much happened in herbology, the only suspicion was that Nico's plant kept on dying. It's like he had Nico had an aura of death around him.

"Can't you get it fixed?" Hermione had asked.

"No, Nico and plants just don't mix."

"Annabeth, I'm sure there's a potion or spell som…."

"Buck Tooth, are you deaf? It can't be fixed, it will probably be fixed when hell freezes over." Thalia replied.

"What?" Ron said.

"Inside joke." Percy say smiling.

"That's not funny guys!" Nico yells aas he follows the exchange students to divination. Uuugh. Divination.

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time! Blame homework or school and only 24 hours in a day!**

**Please review, **

**Seol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hee, hee, please review! I THINK this will be short chapter, but you'll never know!**

Harry' s Point of View

Can't wait to hear about all my deaths in divination from professor, wait should I call her professor? Any ways, Trelawney. Note the sarcasm. I can just hear her "mystical" voice saying, you'll die from evil darknesses, or the black dog will come to haunt me, I mean seriously, Sirius is great! The best godfather there is, well he's m only godfather but still! Ron, Hermione and I trudge up the tower of stairs, literally. I open the door and walk in. Lavender and Parvati are there, so great, we came early.

"I told you we should've come later 'Mione!" I hear Ron accuse Hermione.

"Fine, fine, but the time said 4:05!"

"Look at the clock now, remember, Sprout let us out early because that Nick, or Nici guy kept killing the plants!"

"Please, sit down." I hear Trelawney say to us. We sit down.

Soon people are filing in. As everyone settles down, I hear laughing from outside the door.

"So you mean that the Stolls were trying to put ice down Katie's shirt but got swallowed by ve.." I hear Thalia say before looking to her surroundings. Nico was nodding while Percy and Annabeth were laughing really hard. Then the other 3 noticed the silence and stopped. Trelawney walks over to them, probably doing some death prediction.

"Deaths! Deaths to you 4! She says dramatically, trying to make everyone gasp. No one does, well exception of Lavender at Parvati.

"You shall die from drowning!" Trelawney says dramatically, pointing to Percy. I didn't except their reaction. They laughed.

"Percy? Die from drowning?" I like to see him try!" Thalia says gasping for air.

" Me? Drown? You've got to be kidding me!" Percy laughs with an amused smirk.

I was confused, anyone can die from drowning!

Trelawney, not liking the reaction spouts another "death". She points to Thalia, "You shall die from lightning!" Another round of laughs from the group.

"Thalia, lightning, her? No way!" Nico says bursting out. Annabeth is clutching her sides while Percy is gasping for air. Thalia looks really amused banging her hand on the closest table laughing hard.

Trelawney is getting frustrated. "You!" She points to Nico, "Will die from darkness!" Nico is rolling of the floor laughing.

"Me die from darkness, are you joking?"

Trelawney is real angry that she has a purple vein popping from her forehead. She points to Annabeth and turns to the class. "She will die from a strategy gone wrong." That gets the group mad.

"Thats such a big insult!" Thalia, Percy, and Nico say in unison.

"My strategies have never gone wrong1" Annabeth say angrily.

"Lets go guys, she's nothing like Rachel. She's a fake." Thalia says.

"At least Rachel speaks the truth."

They leave, which gives me more to wonder. Who's Rachel? Why were the laughing? I look to Hermione and she shrugs. But I agree with them. Trelawney's a fake. Ron. Hermione, and I leave, chasing after the exchange students.

Percy's Point of View

"What an insult!" Annabeth sputters angrily. I nod, what a rude teacher! Luckily we have study hall next so we just head to our room.

As we sit on the couch we have a discussion.

_"I think Hermione is clear sighted, what do you guys think?"_

_ "Yeah she seems more.. sharper.. than the others."_

_ We need to be more careful around her."_

I nod in agreement.

Hogwarts just got a lot more harder.

**Sorry Percy's POV was a little short. I was thinking of skipping the rest of the day (I know almost all these chapters have been only one day!) But if you want me to do the Muggle studies and Astronomy, I will do them, if 3 people say they want them. I will soon do a very serious time skip since these past chapters are usually a basic day. If anyone can guess who the godly parent of Draco and Snape is i will give you a very big cookie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New update! I didn't get 3, I got 2 but close enough so here is the rest of the day! When you are reviewing, please don't use things like "they're a little oc" or stuff like that because truthfully I have no idea what oc means. Just say the full words not the abbreviation, it would be much appreciated. I also would like to tell you, I'm terrible with anything negative, so if you have comments on how Percy isn't this or Annabeth isn't that, please don't shout it out to me, just be like "Percy is a little less bla, bla, bla. I know I sound like a spoiled kid, but truth be told, lots of people don't take negative things that great.**

Hermione's Point of View

I head to muggle studies and see that the exchange students are already there, whispering about…well actually, I don't know. I choose a desk near them. They're speaking that language again! I must find out that language! MUST, MUST, MUST! All I catch is Chiron and that's it. Mr. Zaps walks in and sit's down. Harry and Ron quickly stumble in I glare at them, 3.3452 minutes late!

"Sorry were a minute late," Harry says trying a small oops smile. I was just about to say they were actually 3.3452 minutes late until Annabeth spoke up.

"You were actually 3.345298574562 minutes late, exactly."

"How do you know that?" I sputtered, "I only calculated 3.3452 minutes!"

"There's a reason we call her Wise Girl." Percy says and then Muggle Studies begins.

"This unit, we will learn about greek myths," Mr. Zaps says being interrupted my little fits of laughter, and I think you know who they were coming from. I mean the nerve of the exchange students, interrupting the professor! What was unusual though is that Mr. Zaps winked at them, like they were sharing a joke! **A/N hope you remembered all the teachers know who they are! **

"Here is a pretest on how much you know about the greek religion." I nod, this will be a breeze.

Test

1. Name all 12 major gods.

This was easy, I wrote down Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus.

2. What are children of the gods called?

Easy, demigods or half-bloods.

3. Name at least 3 greek monsters, more for extra credit.

Hmmm, extra credit huh? Time to show Annabeth's whose boss!

Hydra, Nemean Lion, Empousa, Minotaur, Manticore, and Sphynx Beat that Annabeth!

I look up and see the exchange students done, I'm only on the 3rd question! How did they finish so fast!

1 minor god, more for extra credit.

Must get extra credit! I write down Hypnos, Hecate, and Iris

5. Name the big three.

What, what is the big three? Darn it! Don't know this. What was it something like, I don't know, Zeus, Poseidon and what? Hermes? Hera? It started with and H! I put down Hermes.

I turn in my test. I'm the 5th person done, how did they finish so fast I think angrily.

I better get a good grade.

**Sorry this is short! Didn't have much time, please review! No-one guessed who the parent of Draco or Snape is yet, keep on guessing or this internet cookie will get moldy.**

** Seol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update! This time, I am actually going to reply to ALL of my reviews.**

**lovbuks- Don't worry, definitely not making Harry a demigod.**

**PicturePerfectPassion- Will update fast**

**Ike Danger, Heyitsthecats - Thanks!**

**Random Chick's Pen-You're Welcome**

**sabrina-luna-potter- Thanks, can't answer that, yes, and thanks again.**

**Ravenclaw667- Thanks, will do. and thanks again**

**Guest- I'll try and will do**

**Ginny Song- Thanks, Will try, and sorry, its not them.**

**aswi22-Me too! And I'm writing it!**

**Littleheartache, RolligUpHigh, Dahweirdfangurrl- Will do both**

**TheWildeFiles- Glad you are!**

**Seth. - Yay!**

**Guest- I would like you to go into more detail with what you mean with "the end" I would rather you not use oc, I don't really know what it means. Percy would know when somone's flirting, I just did that with Annabeth to add act and so with Thalia, and they're undercover, so they would not be open.**

**Guest- Thank you and I spotted that typo right after I published!**

**sumguy- me too**

**Anis29- Thanks and will do!**

**bookworm- Thanks and I will**

**Guest-Glad you liked it!**

**DeathGuardian- Yes, I know but I just wanted to do that to add humor, I hate when everything is so serious**

**Crazy By Insane-good job!**

**isha- 1/2 right, thanks, thanks, and I will use your suggestions.**

**NOW, on with the story!**

Harry's Point of View

Ron and I were walking to the Astronomy tower after dinner. I always liked Firenze, he helped me in my 2nd year, out of the forest. When we got to the top, Ron and I chose a telescope, of course he wanted the big black one but I got him to use a slightly smaller one. It was near a door though, it smelled like horses, probably Firenze's "office". Ron and I take turns focusing the knob, waiting for the others to arrive when I heard voices. Well, more like hushed whispers.

"How's it with my brethren at Camp?" I hear Firenze voice say quietly.

"He's all right but the titan and giant war kind of wore him out."

"Aaah, and with training all the others, he must be tired."

"Yeah, he sleeps a lot more now."

"Well send him my best wishes young d.." His last word got blocked by the noise coming from the steps coming into the tower. The door unlatches itself as Firenze walks i. I quickly turn around and look up at the sky, trying to find the constellations on the board.

"You know your routine!" Firenze says.

The others murmur and look up at the sky, trying to find Andromeda, Orion, the North Star, Big Dipper, etc. I had only found Orion when I hear Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Thalia point out all of the constellations yo Firenze. He smiles, proud at them, before returning to his work. How do they know so much?

After class is done, we head up to the common room. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are already there. And great, the weird language again!

_"How long do we have to stay here?"_

_ "Until we help defeat the V guy, whatever his name is."_

_ "It was something like Vold…"_

_ "Don't say it, someone might hear." _

_ "Yeah, because one of the golden trio is right behind us, in the shadow of the door."_

_ "Thanks Nico."_ I see Percy looks to the door, seeing me.

_"So when should we IM _Ch.. Mr. Brunner_?"_

_ "I think in a few…"_ Annabeth was interrupted by someone. I look up and see Alan, the prefect.

"I know what language you are speaking!" Alan says. He does, good! "You guys are speaking ancient greek!" Ancient greek?

"Ok, like we care?" I see Thalia says but she looks a little nervous.

"I speak it fluently."

_ "We are all here on a mission to protect this school from evil men and help save this school."_ Annabeth says confidently.

"Something about all, protect, men, and help?" Alan says, wow thanks a lot Alan. He turns red-faced and murmurs something about doing potions work.

They go back to their conversation. At least I know what language they are speaking.

**I know, short chapter, don't get mad!**

**Serious time skip next chapter!**

**I've had 7,699 vies, if only I had that many reviews, hint, hint**

**Seol**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY CATS! 18 REVIEWS IN 1 DAY! THANKS YOU EVERYONE! I feel blessed! :)**

**So please review!**

_SERIOUS TIME SKIP Like 5 months?_

Annabeth's Point of View

Percy and I were holding hands as we walk down to Hogsmeade. Thalia and Nico were trailing behind us talking. I was just closing my eyes when I bump into something. Crash! I open my eyes and see that I crashed into Percy. He was lying on the ground, rubbing his elbow.

"Wow, Annabeth, a thanks would do."

"Thanks, now what was that for?"

"Some random guys shot a green light at something behind us and it was about to hit you and it was like abracadabra or something like that."

"Well, that was sweet." I say and kiss him lightly on the cheek, he turns red, muttering something like it was nothing.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" I hear a voice yell. "THAT WAS A KILLING CURSE!"

Uh Oh. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are walking toward us.

"How did you do that? No-one can reflect a killing curse!" Hermione says amazed and suspicious.

Well, time for some fast talking. "It didn't really hit us, I think it was supposed to hit something behind us."

Harry paled, "Then what did it hit?"

"Ummm, my waterbottle." Percy says pointing to his waterbottle on the ground, but you could tell it was broken from the inside, or well I could.

"Oh my Hades, he isn't going to like this." I hear Nico mutter.

"Harry was paling, a lot, then I remember what Chiron had told us. We were supposed to protest the trio from Harry, and since Harry didn't die from Voldemort then Voldemort was probably targeting him!

"Oh gods." I say, how could I be so dense! That was probably Voldemort!

_"Guys we have to go, its super important, tell you down at Hogsmeade?"_ I say with my eyes widening.

"_I know somewhere more private, the lake, come on!" _Percy says, sensing my urgency. Nico and Thalia nod, sensing something bad. We race over into a wood and shadow travel there.

Hermione's Point of View

How did Percy deflect that? Or dodge it or whatever he did. I mean, it's a killing curse! Plus I hate it when they talk in ancient greek, Harry told us about the incident. I can't find any books on it, well, because its ancient! I got one look from the boys and it was obvious we were going to follow race to the trees and we quietly follow. I hide behind a tree, watching them then all of a sudden they disappear. Where did they go? I look to Harry, he shrugs. I look to Ron, he has shock on his face. I roll my eyes, seriously.

"Blimey, where did they go?" Ron says bluntly.

"Do you think they apparated?" Harry asks.

"Thats impossible! We're still on hogwart's grounds!" I say shaking my head.

"Maybe they're death eaters." Ron says with his eyebrows crunched, what he does when he is thinking hard. It doesn't happen that often.

"We should tell Dumbledore." Harry says, concerned. I nod, that was a good idea but…

"Not right away, we need more evidence." Harry agrees with me but Ron is still looking at the tree. Harry and I walk away but Ron stays behind, still staring.

"Ron!"

"Huh? Oh, coming!"

Chiron's Point of View

I walk toward the archery range, going to help the Aphrodite cabin. I don't know why I bother, all they talk about is clothes and they never get the target. Well, Silena did a few times before, but she's gone now. I wipe a tear away. The air shimmers iridescently and I know I'm getting a message. The air shimmers again and I see Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico standing there.

"Chiron!" Annabeth says excitedly. Ohmygods,weneedtotellyousomethingimportant,it'sabo utharryandwereallyneedyoutohelpbecauseheisindanger and…"

"Annabeth!" Slow down!" I hear Thalia say in the background, clapping Annabeth on the shoulder. Annabeth nods and slows down. Before she starts, I ask her a question, noticing the background.

"Are you underwater?" I ask seeing a giant squid swim by. Percy nods. "Aaah."

"Anyways, Voldemort is making his move, we need reinforcements." I nod furrowing my eyebrows. "How many campers and in what amount of time?"

"About half the camp and I'mm IM you when, ok?"

I nod, this isn't good.

**Bet you weren't expecting that huh? Please review, also, if you could given me some ideas, that would be great because I am suffering from a serious disease called Writer's Block!**

** Seol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in like… 5 days! OMG it feels longer than that any way! So here it is!**

Hermione's Point of View

Harry, Ron, and I had made a list of things to show Dumbledore that was suspicious (from the whole year) of the exchange students.

List

- Talks in Ancient Greece

-Annabeth had faltered over Half-Blood Question

-Doesn't respond to Harry's name

-Seems to know Luna and Draco

-Mentions camp

-Weird nicknames

-Percy seems to be invulnerable

-Thalia seems to shock a lot of people when frustrated.

-Annabeth seems to calculate everything at one time

-Nico seem to "appear" randomly out of the shadows

-Knows Snape already

-Their school is set up like a camp but they can go to it whenever

-Laughs at Hera's Dove

-Gets a Private room only they can go through

-Get's weird thing for Christmas, like soda cans or bedsheets painted with red "loser" words on it

-Says spells in (maybe) greek

-Books are in greek

-Percy has a pen they he never uses

-Thalia has a silver bangle that she always seem to touch when she sees a threat

-Annabeth always pulls of her square earring with a blue triangle off during studies **A/N It's her Daedalus's Laptop**

-Nico has a skull ring

-During some class periods they have scratches (except Percy) and eat squares and get automatically healed

-Percy seems to get a long with horses and Annabeth with the post owls.

-Talk about some twins getting eaten by Venus flytraps?

-Has A LOT of inside jokes

AND the list goes on! We should have done this way sooner.

We head toward the gargoyle and drat. We need a password.

"Umm. Gumdrops, Mars Bars, Snickers, Hershies, Lemon Drops." Harry says. What are those?

"Chocolate Frogs, Berties Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries." Ron says. The gargoyles shakes his head. What is it? I search my brain, what is it!?

"Hecate!" I yell!

"But, it's supposed to be a candy!" Ron accuses me but soon enough, the gargoyle nod his head and jumps aside, leaving us to climb the staircase. It also leaves me to wonder why Dumbledore would choose that as a password, like he wanted no-one to be able to come to the office but only a few select people….. Then we were there, and I heard whispering. Ok, not whispering but it was like the people who were talking thought they were the only ones who could come there.

"They are suspecting us."

"He came, I called Chiron for reinforcements, they will be coming soon."

"Good, good, if Voldemort came, then we will need them to come, I had a feeling it was this year."

"Guys stop talking, someone's in the shadows, out there. I'll go check.

The three of us hid behind the door, expecting it to swing open, but instead, in the corner of my eye, a silhouette appeared, barely seen but I saw some brown eyes blink open, having no problem seeing through the darkness. Then it disappeared.

"It's the trio."

"Alright then, we will continue this next time we talk, I do believe it is time for dinner. "

The doors suddenly swings open, Harry and I jump back in time but Ron was a little late.

"Ow!" He yells, hopping on one foot clutching his toe. I scowl.

Annabeth and Thalia glare at us coldly when they walk by us, Percy is twirling his pen around with his fingers while Nico looks a bit tired. When they leave I start to talk.

"Professor Dumbledore, I really wanted to show you something, the exchange students are very suspicious and we are think maybe that they.." I was cut of by the Headmaster. But before he could talk, I wanted to make my point and show him the list.

"Alright, I will talk to them, but I would like to tell you to stop.. well.. I guess.. researching, the exchange students. They have had a painful past, and Harry, I will just say this but no matter how dangerous you think your life is, theirs has been 10 times harder.

"Yes sir." We walk out and down, heading toward the great hall.

"How is their life harder than mine?" Harry asks and yes I KNOW that Dumbledore told us not to investigate in their lives any further but Harry's been a a great prophecy, and I bet none of them has. So I am going to ask, anyways its just 1 little 4 way question, thats it! I promise! I try to rack my brain for when they are going to sit with us. Yesterday dinner with Ravenclaw, I saw Annabeth liked it there, Breakfeast had been with the Slytherins, Thalia had shocked about 14 people,Lunch was Hufflepuff, Nico and Percy had been scowling and Thalia and Annabeth had looked bored. That means they had dinner with us today! Yes!

I look over and see them at our table talking with Neville and the Weasley twins.

"I just want to ask them one more question guys, thats it." Harry and Ron nods, but I think Ron was paying more attention to his toes.

"Hi guys, I just wanted to ask you guys one question.:

Thalia rolls her eyes and mutters something like "Just one?"

Annabeth elbows her and Percy says "shoot."

"Okay, so Harry is in a great prophecy, and Dumbledore said you guys had a 10 times harder life than him." I say while Ron seems to mutter "Yeah right." and I continue, "So if your great, how many prophecies have you been in?

"Really? Just one? I've been in 2 Great Prophecies and a LOT of minor ones! I can't even remember how many!

"1Great Prophecy and a lot of others." Annabeth says.

" A lot of others too." Thalia and Nico say at the same time. I lost the smirk on my face as it turns to shock, they've been a lot of prophecies? Buhh, buh, but…

"But how can you.. but there is.. how come you are in so many prophecies?"

Thalia says, "I told you she would ask more than one!" Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"We are very important where we come from, civilization wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us." Percy says, then they urn the'r backs on us and ignore us, saying their full.

But how?

**The end! **

**Writer's cramp now! This is longer than my usual but hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**-Seol**

**P.S I have a feeling I spelled Hershie's wrong so ignore that.**

**P.P.S Please tell me who you think the next chapter's point of view should be, I need it to be a demigod's POV though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for not updating! I was updating my other story! Lets see, I left off at…. ah! Yes.**

**Ok so.. on with the story!**

Thalia's Point of View

Our reinforcements were coming today. We sensed something soon, and we knew it. Nico sensed something bad in the forbidden forest, well I mean extra bad. Something that cheated death, something cold, something extra dark and evil, with a twisted, dark, bitter soul. Anyways back to the point. Chiron was sending campers to come. We had the camp coming, the hunters coming and yes, some romans. This was going to be hard, but I doubt as hard as Kronos, or Gaea. I mean, Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus and they were still alive! We were still strong, the only thing was, we had to tell the wizards. Dumbledore had arranged for us to tell them…tonight. That means, before we had a chance to tell them, they were going to see almost a full campsite of demigods marching down the hill with swords and weapons and full battle armor marching toward us. I laughed at the thought. Nope sorry, we weren't really going to do that. We were sending in bits at a time. The counselors were going to come in, the rest were going underwater in the lake. Percy used up a lot of energy rearranging that so he was taking a nap. Well he was before, I'm just giving you a recap of what happened.

Now back to the present.

At the Gryffindor table waiting for the counsels to come in, little bit at a time, what we had to do was act surprised! Not my best subject. I shake my leg under the table out of nervousness, how long does it take for them to walk in! Seriously! I look at aegis and twist him around, and around, and around. Gosh I'm bored.

"Thalia! Act normal, gosh you're a reck!" Annabeth whisper yells.

"Okay, okay Annie! I'm just bored!"

"Don't call me Annie!"

The doors bust open. Yes finally! Now we can go on with the show! I turn around and see…

**Gosh, wouldn't you hate me if I left it there? But no, I'm not, don't worry! You would kill me and I think I'm too young to die.**

No! Not the Stolls, or Clarisse, or Will, or Malcolm, or Lou, or Leo, or Piper, or well, you get the idea. It's just some Slytherin boys. I turn around and literally almost take out my hairpin to shoot the guys down. Man, I hate this ADHD! Sighing, I put my head down on the table and groan.

Percy follows in suit. How long does it take for a few demigods to come through a door so we can reveal who we are and then fight a evil wizard? I hear the door open but don't lift my head up, I really don't want to see what wizard it is this time.

"Thalia, it's them!" I hear Nico whisper-yell but failing. My head shot up. I felt like yelling FINALLY to the gods. Leo spots us first.

"Did someone ask to see my face!' It must be from Teeeaaaam Leo!" Leo says smiling but earns a smack in the head.

"Shut up Leo!" Annabeth says while punching him in the arm. "You're supposed to pretend you're surprised!" Annabeth whispers the last part.

"Right!" Leo say whispering than starts talking normal, which is loud for him, "Oh my gosh guys! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Percy takes his cue. "Duuude! Nice to see you here!"

"What are you doing here Leo, you were supposed to be… oh.. who am I kidding? Great to see you here!"

"Hi Leo," I say rolling my eyes sarcastically, "It's really great to see you here."

"Aaah Thalia, aren't you at least a little bit glad to see me?"

"Can't say I am." I say then I see Jason.

"Jason!" I yell. "Over here!" Jason looks over, squints and then nods, releived. Taking Piper's hand he points over here and they run off to where I'm standing. Then they tackle me to the ground.

"Ooow! Jason, thats the leg!" I yelp.

"Nice to see you too Thalia." He rolls of me, stands up and brushes off the dust. Then he extends his hand but I don't take it. I roll my back and land on my feet. Then I roll under and swipe my brother's feet that he falls on the ground. I wave my hand.

"Touche." I say smiling and turn around to hug Piper. "Hey Piper!"

"Hey Thalia!" We smile and I turn around to see the rest of the crew.

"You guys know each other?" I hear then turn around.

"Hades!" Nico curses. It's the trio.

"Who are they?" Ron asks with his wand out, pointing to each of us.

"Friends." Annabeth says. "They're from our place."

Hermione looks at us skeptically.

"Well guys, it's time to show off." Percy says.

"You got that right Prissy, I'm going to personally rip your…" Clarisse starts.

"Time!" Nico blurts out interrupting us pointing to an invisible watch. "We are running out of time!"

I give Dumbledore the look as we head up to the head table. He nods and claps his hands.

"Our exchange students have an announcement to make! Please sit down and pleas pay attention to what they say!"

The hall quiets down as heads turn our way. I smile proudly as I walk up to the front. Percy and the rest are right there with me, their heads held high. This is our time to shine but Percy being the leader starts us off.

"Now, how many of you know about the greek myths?" Taking our cue, I pull out my hairpin, revealing my bow and arrows, I tap my shield whispering Aegis and Medusa's face rolls out. Shocks are heard from around the room. Nico twists his ring, as if a combination lock then a black sword appears in his hand. Annabeth pulls out her dagger and her shield, the cool one that we used in the Titan War. Percy pulls out Riptide, Jason flips his coin, and so forth.

"Well, sorry to break your comfort zone but they're real. May all other demigods please joins us in the line?" Luna stands up first and walks up toward us. Gasps are heard from around the room, she then takes of her bracelet, snaps it in too and the halves turn into a bow and a sheath of arrows. More gasps. Malfoy take his cue, walks toward us. Even more gasps, come one people, why didn't gasp so much when we walked here? He taps his watch, turning into a small sword and walks forth. But what really surprised them was Severus. He stood up and walked forward, joined Malfoy at the end of the line. I swear, one kid fainted!

"This is all rubbish!" I hear someone yell. "You're all fakes, stupid fakes. Who are you trying to fool?" I get angry and small bits of lightning crackles in the air, the smell of ozone starts wafting in the air.

"WHO SAID THAT!" I yell and a burst of thunder rumbles in the room.

"I did, I bet you're using a spell to do that!" I look over to the voice. It's the Blaise guy, something like Blaise Zuchinni or something like that.

I lose my cool. "You do not talk to me that way, or underestimate what I can do. I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, former pine, Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis, I am immortal, Fighter of Atlas, Defeater of werewolves, Survivor of the second titan war and the second giant war, I helped free Hera, I helped put Atlas in his place, I am the daughter of Zeus and you dare call me a fake?" I grab his neck and slam him into a wall while electrifying him at the same time. Then he slumps down, unconscious. Lightning and thunder pour out in all directions. Soon, Annabeth is instantly by my side, pulling me back to the front. I slowly calm down as thunder softly rumbles to a stop and lightning just becomes little flashes of light until they too disappear.

I look around, everyone has white faces, open mouths, shocked expressions. I smirk, this is how it should be.

"So now that we are on title basis, let start introducing ourselves. One by one we introduce ourselves and finally we get to Nico.\ "I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, waker of the dead, fighter and survivor of the second titan and giant war. Survivor of the labyrinth, the ghost king." Everybody drops their mouth in shock. Jason goes next.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, brother of Thalia, child of Rome, consul of demigods, praetor of the first legion, I slew the Trojan sea monster and destroyed the titan Krios, I am a survivor and fighter of the second giant war and freer of Hera. I can fly and command winds and lightning." More gasp around. I try and hide a smirk, this just gets better and better.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, I have the ability to charmspeak, I am a freer of Hera, I survived and fought in the second giant war, I am the holder of katropis, I am the daughter and savior of Tristan McLean." Are these gasps becoming a cliche?

"I can't wait until they hear Percy." I hear Annabeth mutter while Leo starts speaking.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, counselor or the Hephaestus cabin, fire user, saver of Hera, owner of the magical toolbelt, defeater of 3 cyclops at once, survivor and fighter of the second titan war, defeater of the maenads, skilled at the forges, thrower of the toilet seat into Gaea's face." He got some laughs but he was dead serious, I didn't know if he was acting or not.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Counselor of the Athena cabbing, a retriever of the masterbolt, surveyor of the Sea of Monsters, I held up the sky, I am a defeater of Atlas and put him in his rightful place, I am the owner of Daedalus' laptop, I am a survivor of the labyrinth, I survived and fought in the second titan and giant war, I am a survivor of Tartarus, a defeater of Kronos. I am a retriever of the golden fleece and a chosen one of Athena, tricker of Arachne, I am also, Percy's girlfriend." Annabeth says glaring at the hufflepuff table. and the Percy goes.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, owner of Anaklumos, defeater of Ms. Dodds, retriever of the master bolt, defeater of the giant cyclops, former guinea pig, a retriever of golden fleece, holder of the sky, defeater of Atlas, survivor of the labyrinth, survivor of the second titan and giant war, a savior of Mount Olympus, a freer of Thanatos, defeater of the minotaur, defeater of Kronos, meeter of the egyptian magician, a praetor in Rome, the defeater of Medusa, survivor of Tartarus, defeater of the titan Bob, retriever of Hades helmet, defeater of the chimera, I took a dip in the river styx and is now indestructible, I travelled to Calypso's island and back, I survived coming from the underworld and Ceberus, I am in 2 great prophecies, cleaner of the Augeas stables, owner of BlackJack and Mrs, O' Leary, brother of a cyclops, controller and breather of water, boyfriend of Annabeth, the de…."

"Percy, I think that's enough." Annabeth says.

"You mean there's more!" A kid yells out from the distance.

"Yes, there was more!" Percy yells back. Oh that kid doesn't know how much more.

"Now we will present what we can do."

"We call dibs on first!" I guess you can guess who said that. The sons of Hermes start zipping around like lightning bolts, moving so fast they became orange blurs (from their t-shirts) until the materialized back on stage.

"That's it?" A kid from the back says.

"Check your pockets, bags, and all your other stuff." Malfoy says. Everyone does, complaining echoes through the hall as people complain about missing items.

"Please collect your missing stuff at the end of the presentation." Travis says.

"But please not right now, you haven't basked in our amazingness yet." Conner says earning a smack in the back or the head from Clarisse. One by one, we presented what we can do. Loe Ellen did some spells, Clarisse some cool fighting moves, Percy and his water antics, Katie with her growing all the plants in the room that they reached the ceiling, which was pretty high (Sprout fainted with happiness), Annabeth with her dagger skills and her ability to solve everything in less than 5 seconds (although her spelling will never improve), Nico with his dead army, scaring the whole hall, Jason with his flying skills, Piper charmspeaking, etc., etc., etc.

I look over to the trio, Ron was scared with his mouth wide open, as a pale as one of the ghosts, Harry looked confused, meanwhile, Hermione looked furious. Why she looked furious, I don't know so don't ask me.

"We'll be setting up camp here, training until the attack. So I have some training to do." Percy finishes. We walk down the hall to go outside and bring the rest of the campers, hunters, and romans from out of the lake. I look over to Blaise, still unconscious, good. Thats the way it should be.

By the time we got to the lake we see it looks like chaos, there are tentacles flipping in the air and occasional water splashing upward. Percy lifts his hand and the air bubble rises revealing the hunters and demigods fighting.

"You boys are ridiculous!" Phoebe says.

"They're not that bad!" I hear Drew say.

"You Aphrodite kids, too into love, can't you see they bring you down!"

"Aphrodite's great! I bet she'll mess up your love life!"

"I don't have a love life!"

"Well sweetie, thats too bad for you we'll just have to make you fall in love. Kiss that kid over there." The hunter doesn't move.

"How come it isn't working?"

"I'm a hunter! Duh it doesn't work on me. You guys are unbearable! Well, Piper's bearable but you? Hunters.."

"Stop!" I yell right when Percy drops the air bubble causing them to fall, wet.

"Hey!" Someone yells.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Okay, so I'm not, but it was funny!"

"No it wasn't."

But it was, the rest of us, Lou Ellen, Clarisse, Malcom, the Stolls, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, me, and everyone else was laughing.

"Come on we have some training to do."

It was going to be a loooong rest of the day.

**Soooooo? How was that? Pretty long huh? And they revealed themselves! Please review!**

**Seol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating! I usually update sooner! But please no angriness please, for I just updated! Next week I will not be able to update so this weekend I will try to write as much as possible to keep you going and even might start a new story to relieve your greed for chapters, maybe. But please review! They make my day!**

Harry's POV

The demigods have been training since dawn, it was 8:55 PM and they still haven't stooped, even for lunch! Percy has been doing nonstop training and he has barely broken a sweat! How can they train for so long? My thoughts were soon to be spoken.

"How are they still training? They haven't taken a single break!"

"Must be a demigod thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

I decided to go "greet" them, Ron and Hermione followed, we neared Percy. I had a thin film of sweat covering him but he was still mainly dry. Percy swings his sword, slicing 2 dummy heads off at once turns, swinging the sword over his head, he brings the sword down, slicing down into a dummy heart before ringing his sword right next to my neck.

"Oh, Harry, sorry."

"U-u-um i-it's-s a-alr-ri-ight." I manage to stutter, he brings back his sword and pulls out a pen cap and caps it onto the tip of the sword. The sword then shrinks down into a pen.

"What do you need?" He asks as he bends water from a cup and shot it toward him, the water racing toward him as he get drenched in water.

"Aaah, that feels good," he opens his eyes, and he looks more relaxed, focused, refreshed, "so, why are you here?"

"We just wanted to know your plan, for when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appears." Hermione says quickly.

"Simple, he attacks, we fight back."

"Specifics."

"Oh, all right." Percy starts walking toward a grey tent, we stand there watching him. "Well, are you coming?"

We run toward him, he walks into the tent, with us on his heels and are amazed on what we see. Hermione gasped out loud.

There were tons of people, a lot of them had gray eyes. There were people with shields flicking their fingers, it looked like a security camera, they would speak a place and it would appear. Other people were in meetings talking over a map, pointing to places, others were talking, TALKING, to owls, owls would hoot, they said something back, they nod, owls fly away. Some were in front of these images of people, the ends of the images were rainbowyish, kind of like a rainbow or cloud. Percy walks over to a blonde girl with princess curls, Annabeth.

"Annabeth, they want to know what our plan is. Can you please tell them it?"

Annabeth clicks something on the computer, a light shines and it reveals a hologram of Hogwarts. "Sure, one second." She walks over to the hologram and slides her finger across the hologram, the picture turns. She spread her fingers out, zooming in on a section. She nods, murmurs something and looks up to us. I then notice one of her earrings are missing. The one that was a grey square with the blue triangle one. I look over to the laptop, it has a blue triangle etched at the top too. Was it the same thing? No, it can't be, the laptop was waaaaay to big.

"Our plan is simple, wait for Voldemort to attack, attack back."

"But that's so simple!" Hermione complains. "Plans should be more specific, planned out!"

"Some of the best plans are the simplest, see look at the Civ…"

"Annabeth, you don't have to get into the details of war." Percy says he then turns to Hermione. "But Annabeth's right, some over the best plans, are the simplest ones. Now I need to go back to training, we don't want to be unprepared when the attack does come." With that, he left.

It was a looong day after that, it rained, but the demigods were still training outside, came inside, ate a big dinner, I mean a really big dinner but went back outside to train again. It didn't seem likely that Voldemort would attack soon. Thats why the wizards was a little, ok, a lot late on the attack that cam the next day.

**Sorry, there wasn't more, I've lost some inspiration, but don't worry! I am still going to write to finish the story, I just hate discontinued stories! I will write ASAP! Review please!**

**-Seol**


End file.
